The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An optical disc may have imperfections, such as scratches and/or fingerprints on the disc surface. Such imperfections can be problematic when a disc drive reads data stored on the optical disc.